


The Witch of Elrit

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Meetings, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: A prince enters the woods chasing the rumor of a witch, living in the forest. Lurking off the beaten path is a truth even more startling...and perhaps more enchanting.





	The Witch of Elrit

They said there was a witch living in the Elrit Forest. 

Her hair was like spun gold, they said. Her eyes shone more brilliantly than the stars, and she was more beautiful than any woman in the world. And most importantly...

She would grant you a wish if you brought her coins from the fallen kingdom of Valentine.

It struck him as an odd thing for a witch to covet. What use did she have for coins that were no longer valued by any nation? They spent still since they were made of gold and silver. 

It was all just a rumor anyway. A rumor that had rushed through the capital and to the king’s ears. His father had fretted the witch would curse the kingdom.

Assuming the witch was real anyway. She was probably just a traveler who’d gotten lost and someone made up a story to get someone to listen to them.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. 

Being the Prince he insisted to his father it was his duty to go and see if the rumors were true- alone. Too many people and if she did exist she may feel threatened. 

Really. It was smarter if he went alone.

In truth, Cornelius had just wanted to make the journey alone. His father could be stifling, so the trip would give him some freedom and well.

He’d brought a Valentine Coin just in case.

His first night in the forest past uneventfully. The wildlife steered mostly clear of him, and he was skilled enough with his sword to dispatch anything that wished him real harm. And Cornelius followed the overgrown paths deeper inside, following the directions that’d been passed along by the rumor mill.

The forest was beautiful though. It was gloomier than Ringford Forest but it held a different magic. Fairies and other worldly creatures lived there, in Elrit the real monsters lurked in the dark.

Cornelius wasn’t worried, he thought as he warmed himself by the fire 

But he was starting to think he was right.

There was no witch in the Elrit Forest…or at least if there was she lived deeper yet in the woods. 

He ate some of the dried mulberries he’d brought with him. If he continued at his current pace, there was no telling when he’d get to the clearing the witch had been seen in. 

If he rushed, he could take a wrong turn and tire himself out, risking injury.

So slow it would be then.

The rumors he was following said nothing of where the witch lived just where she’d been seen.

Part of him was worried but then...it didn’t matter if he didn’t find her, right?  
He’d have proved himself to his father and also had some precious freedom, if only for a moment. That alone would make his trip worth it, he thought as he crawled into his tent and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He wasn’t yet too deep into forest yet, but it still took some time for him to be able see the sun in the morning.

It was thought the forest spanned the entire distance between Titania and Ragnanival. If he headed too far north the Valkyrie might spot him on a patrol. He didn’t plan to head foo far, he didn’t have the right clothes either for Ragnanival’s weather.

The paths were beginning to fade into the underbrush. From here he was supposed to take a turn at a large oak tree.

There was no such tree nearby. Cornelius frowned. He was more inclined to believe that the directions were wrong than his navigating.

He followed the fading path a little further. His father had told him a story once about some youths straying too far into Ringford Forest and being bewitched by fairies. They’d wandered for days, confused and disoriented till the fairy queen set them free.

The memory didn’t put him at ease. He reminded himself this was an entirely different place, and while there were manticores, they lived much deeper in the woods.

...he was pretty sure anyway.

The rustling in the underbrush made him think otherwise. He steeled himself and drew his sword.

“There you are,” A woman sighed, stepping out of the bushes. “This conversation isn’t-“

They both froze.

“I thought you were someone else.” She said, breaking the silence. She took a half step back. Her eyes not leaving the blade. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Are you the one they call the witch?” Cornelius asked, lowering his sword slightly.

They had said that she was beautiful but... 

The woman’s lips curved into a smile. 

Cornelius hadn’t been expecting her to be so...so..

“There have been some who call me by that name.” She said, she placed her hands on her hips. The chain she wore rattled slightly as she did.

He hadn’t been expecting her to be this beautiful. He knew better than to stare but he had never seen someone as lovely as she was.

He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, as if it was a small scared creature. He sheathed his sword. 

The beautiful witch was smiling, smirking? 

“I am Prince Cornelius of Titania.” He spoke loudly, trying to cover the sound of his heart in his ears. “I have come here seeking the witch of Elrit Forest on behalf of my father the King. We have heard rumors of you….?” He hoped she’d supply him with her name.

The woman said nothing. Her lilac colored eyes were staring right through him. 

“…and we only wished to make peace with you.” Cornelius continued. 

“You have no desire to make a wish?” She asked. “That’s what they say isn’t it? I can grant any wish?”

“…can you really grant wishes?” Cornelius’s eyes went wide. 

She twisted her fingers around the chain and shrugged. “Do you have a wish, your highness?” 

He hesitated, but nodded.

“…I do.” He reached for the pouch where he’d been keeping the coin. He held up between his fingers for her to see. 

“…an Ariel coin.” The witch had gone pale. 

“…I came on my father’s business, but I… have a selfish motive for coming out here as well.” The prince admitted. “Will you grant my wish?”

The woman hesitated. Her eyes had not left the coin. 

“…What is it that you wish for?”

“…I only want to know how I may get my father to listen to me.” Cornelius admitted quietly. “Not to change who he is, but to finally have him listen to me and hear my opinions as that of an equal. That is my wish.”

It was silly. He could ask the witch for anything he supposed; he could also just ask her to change King Edmund. Cornelius would find no happiness in a spell changing his father for him. He only wanted to know how he could do it himself.

The witch did not move to take the coin.

“…you are a kind person, are you not, Prince Cornelius?” She said softly. 

He blushed. “It is a selfish wish. I could wish for something grander, for prosperity in my kingdom, for the health of my people but… this is what I want. It is shameful.”

Cornelius stared down at the portrait of the dead Valentine Princess that was engraved in the coin he held in his hand. The witch almost resembled her. Perhaps she was a ghost, and not a witch. 

“…Tis admirable.” The witch piped up. “I cannot fault you, but…I cannot grant such a wish I am afraid.”

His heart sank. He should have expected as much. He was foolish to believe the witch would grant a wish so freely. 

“…it’s not that I do not wish to it’s…” The witch looked away for a moment. “I have no power to grant wishes.” She confessed. “The wishes I granted…they were simply for guidance, or a warm place to stay before leaving the forest. They gifted me the coins I desired as a token of thanks.”

“…You have no magic?” Cornelius deduced. 

The witch…the woman rather, shook her head. 

“To say that is untrue.” She brought her hands together and flames flickered between her fingertips. He stepped back. The flames disappeared just as easily as they came. 

“I have magic, but nothing as grand as…others in my bloodline.” She explained. “I am a simple mage and no more. I live in the forest with my brother. We cannot grant wishes nor can we topple kingdoms with our magic.” 

She lowered her head. “…I am sorry for misleading you. But, Prince, if I may?” 

Cornelius nodded for her to continue. 

She smiled gently. “I think if you talk to your father as honestly as you did to me, he will listen one day.”

“…Thank you, my lady.” Cornelius mumbled. He felt a bit foolish. He had dared to hope that she could solve his problems. Her kindness at least soothed his heart. He could only hope her words were true. 

She bowed her head once more. “…I only speak the truth.” She said kindly. 

A piece of her hair escaped her hood, it glimmered like gold… the rumors were wrong about her magic but they had not lied about her beauty. 

She was smiling so sweetly at him. 

His heart had leapt into his throat. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like him to become so jittery around a pretty face.

“…Would you like the coin anyway? As an apology.”

She hesitated. She clearly coveted it but seemed to hesitate.

“Only if you’re willing. I couldn’t ask for it for free.” She said. 

“…Oh but I couldn’t ask you to give me something.” Cornelius tittered. “Really.”

“…We’re at an impasse then, your highness.” The woman almost seemed like she wanted to laugh.

“Ah well.…I have a wish you may be able to grant.” He said. “..If you insist on giving me something.” 

The woman frowned. “…Name it.”

He inhaled. 

“I’d like to know your name...and perhaps If I could be so bold, the chance to get to know you.”

He closed his eyes, ready to hear laughter and a sharp reprimand. 

“…Velvet.” 

Cornelius fought back a smile.

“…My name is Velvet. “ She said. She hesitated once more. “…Princess Velvet of the ruined kingdom of Valentine. I think that is all you need to know, Prince Cornelius.” 

She was no witch, but a kingdomless Princess. 

“….you should not return to the forest.” Velvet said. She placed her hand out for the coin.  
The coin that bore the image of her mother. 

He clenched it in his fist. No wonder she desired the coins. He placed his hand, palm down on top of hers.The coin between their hands. Before the princess could protest, he flipped their hands over so hers was on top and bowed deeply before her.

“…I am honored to make you acquaintance, your highness.”

The Princess faltered at that. 

“…May I meet you again sometime?” He asked. “I should return to my father…but I will see if I can bring you more of the coins- or something else if you desire it. Do you have any books out here?” 

The Princess hesitated. 

“…not many.” She admitted. “The old castle in which I live,” She gestured behind her to a path only she knew of he supposed. “doesn’t have as many as I’d like. But you mustn’t return. The forest is dangerous milord.” Velvet reminded him.

“….Then I shall escort you home.”

She laughed. “I should be the one to say that. I have my Psypher. I have no fear of the forest.” She gestured to the chain. “It is protection enough. I shall walk you to the exit.” 

Velvet gestured for him to follow.

She knew the forest paths by heart and soon they had returned to a place that looked more familiar.

“From here you can make it home within the evening.” She gestured down the path. “Safe travels.”

“…May I come back to see you?” Cornelius asked. “If you say no, I shall never come into the forest again but….does it not get lonely out here?” 

The Princess was silent. 

Her face said enough. What an awful burden, Cornelius thought. To survive your people and then live in isolation. Did no one ever visit with her?

“…My brother will not be pleased if I have company.” Velvet explained. “It would be easier for you to not get involved with us.”

“…is he who you mistook me for?”

“Seeing you now, it is obvious you are not him.” She waved him off. “But rarely do travelers venture so deep into our woods. We had been having a disagreement and he ran off…he’s…difficult.” Velvet screwed her face up and Cornelius chuckled. 

“…And I am cursed, you know.” She continued. “A survivor of a cataclysm…would your father really be alright with you associating with me?”

“I’ll come to see you again in a few weeks….perhaps three?” Cornelius decided. “We shall meet here? …And if it is not too presumptuous, I could stay for a few days?”

Velvet chewed her lip. “…I would like the company, but Prince Cornelius, are you certain?” 

He nodded. “…If you are to say in our border, I think it is important that I come to see you. You have no one else to rely on…what kind of allied nation would we be if we did not offer aid to a foreign Princess?”

She smiled. “…Safe travels, Prince.” 

He took his hand in hers and kissed it. “…Till we meet again, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month back and then shelved it with the intention of adding a second section that was longer and incredibly fluffy, and I may eventually come back to that idea as a companion fic, but this is honestly one of the prettier things I've written in a while and it feels wrong to not post this before I post another Odin Sphere fic. Also for how much I scribble I should really post something...the last fic I posted was in February. 
> 
> I've always really wondered what the original meeting between these two was, and after reflecting on it for a while I thought this idea was the most interesting and simple, and most like it would fit the world of the game. 
> 
> Odin Sphere really lets me flex my ability to do thick description and set moods so I really should write more for it...also find it ironic that my first fic for the series is sans my favorite edgelord...in due time perhaps.


End file.
